This invention relates to a numerically controlled machine tool which moves along a workpiece to create the desired contour.
A numerically controlled machine tool is programmed to receive information indicating the desired contour for the workpiece. German unexamined patent specification OS No. 30 05 738 discloses a machine tool capable of compensating for its tool radius. The tool follows a compensated contour separated from the desired contour by the distance of the radius of the tool so that the workpiece is machined to conform to the desired contour.
As the tool is initially brought into contact with the workpiece its direction must change to begin machining the desired contour. At this direction change the movement of the tool must be briefly stopped to avoid cutting too deeply into the workpiece. This delay adds to the processing time for machining the workpiece.